The Sad Ending Of The Dursleys
by THE WORLD NEEDS MORE MAGIC
Summary: Pre-Hogwarts, Voldemort comes back to power when Harry is nine. He comes for him at Privet Drive, and this is what happens. Not sure where im going with this but still please read!
1. Chapter 1

**The Sad Ending Of The Dursley's.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry looked around the empty cupboard. He had been lock in it since one day at around noon and he was starving. The Dursley's had gotten mad at him again because of some trouble he had gotten into at school. He had no idea what time it was. He had no idea what day it was. All he knew was that he hadn't heard the Dursley's outside his cupboard in a while. Maybe it was just the middle of the night and they were sleeping. For all he knew, they could've up and left, leaving him behind with no way of getting out. He was lonely, bored, hungry, sad, and tired. He hadn't slept all however long he had been in here. He was slowly dosing off when he heard a loud, obnoxious BOOM! Then footsteps. They stopped in front of the cupboard. Harry held his breath. The lights were off so he figured he must be safe. But he was still scared. After what seemed like half a lifetime, the footsteps continued onward. Harry observed the sound of the steps. They were not too loud, yet they had no intention of trying to be quite. The boom had proved that too. Whoever it was, whatever it was, took steps that were a curious volume. Then, he heard very loud footsteps make there way downstairs. This person had no fear in their steps and wasn't trying to be sneaky.

"_Uncle Vernon._" Harry thought. The person with the curious footsteps shifted their weight and began to walk back towards the steps, towards Harry uncle. Uncle Vernon's heavy footsteps continued to descend down the stairwell. When they stopped, Harry heard the huffing and puffing of the obese, out-of-shape uncle of his.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" Vernon screamed into the dark hall.

"No." The answer was curt. The voice it came from was cold, hard, and low. It obviously belonged to a man. Now, strange enough, Harry had heard that voice before somewhere. But he could quite place it.

When Vernon spoke again, Harry could tell he was quite taken aback. "Well, its rude to break into someone's house! Who the hell are you? And where the hell are you anyway Mister. COME OUT FROM YOUR HIDING PLACE!"

But, instead of giving a proper answer, or coming out of his hiding place, he said two words that Harry didn't understand. They were, "Avada Kedavra." Suddenly, there was a flash of green light in the hall that Harry saw through the cupboard doors small peephole and Harry heard a crash. Then, the mysterious footsteps started again. Harry realized what had changed. He no longer heard Vernon's panting. "_Perhaps he finally caught his breath._" Harry hoped to himself. As much as he hated his uncle, he would hate it just as much to see him dead and gone. "_But that can't be,_" He thought, "_Those words were gibberish!_" But there was one thing that stumped him. He couldn't explain where the flash of light was from. But again, like the man's voice, he swore he recognized such a light. "_But from where? And when? And how would I ever have heard that strangers voice and see a green flash of light? _" Harry was truly scared now. He not only feared for his life, he feared for his uncles, if he wasn't already dead, his aunts, and his cousins.

As if almost on cue if that thought, Harry heard lighter footsteps upstairs. These belonged to Harrys long-necked, skinny, shrill-voiced, aunt named Petunia. It was his mother's sister and he had to live with her and her family after his parents had died. When he was about five years old, they told Harry what had happened to James and Lily, Harry's parents. They had gotten into a terrible car crash and Harry had been in the backseat. He was the only one to survive the crash for it was head on right into a tractor-trailer. When he was about seven, they told him his dad had been drunk and if it weren't for him, Lily would've still been alive. And poor little Harry believed them.

Anyway, Petunia turned on the light above the stairs. The curious footsteps turned again and accelerated right into the kitchen if Harry calculated the amount of time correctly. As Petunia made her way down the stairs, Harry knew that this was the moment he would know if his uncle would be alive and also if his aunt would be killed. As predicted, Petunia shrieked when she saw Vernon lying on the ground, motionless.

"Vernon? Vernon! VERNON! Vernon, wake up this instant! I'm telling you please darling, WAKE UP! Ohhh…." She trailed of into tears and wails. Harry felt sympathetic towards his aunt until she uttered her next words. "I always know that nephew of mind was crazy just like my sister. HARRY!" she screamed. "Come out of your room immediately!"

But again, Harry heard the strange voice. "Avada Kedavra." And Petunia Dursley breathed no more. Harry prayed that his cousin would stay in bed sleeping soundly. But even more, he wished that the strange man would leave soon. However, his there was no shooting star, hay truck, eyelash, candle, or first star he saw tonight for him to wish upon and so neither came true. Well, his cousin did stay in bed but the man did not leave. On the contrary, he made his way upstairs. Harry knew what he had to do. He would have to follow the man upstairs in order to save his cousin, Dudley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry moved to the door of his cupboard and proceeded to try and open it. When it would not budge, he remembered that he was locked in. But Harry had been in this predicament before. He found the clothes hanger he always kept in his cupboard and stuck it in the lock. He jiggled it around a bit until he heard the familiar click of the lock opening. Harry slowly opened the door, knowing quite well that it would squeak when it got to about halfway open. To prevent this, he stopped it when it was about one forth open. It was just enough for him to sneak out. As he walked down the hall, he couldn't help but think that it seemed longer than usual. Perhaps it was the fact that there was a stranger in his home that was after the only family he had left. Perhaps it was because he knew at the end of the hall he would find his aunt and uncle. Dead. Soon enough, Harry found the end of the hall along with the bodies of his only living relatives. He only spent a second looking down but not because he had to keep walking to save his cousin. That thought was in the back of his head now. He only spent a second looking because he couldn't bear to look any longer. Although his aunt and uncle hadn't been the nicest to him, they hadn't totally ignored him. He always had clean clothes, a warm meal, he was able to take a shower every night, and he always was told good night to no matter how angry it sounded. Harry's life hadn't been the best but it sure as hell could've been worse. For this, Harry was thankful for his aunt and uncle and therefore couldn't look at their corpses for longer than a second without tears forming in his eyes. He kept moving.

Harry decided that he might need a weapon right as he was at the foot of the stairs. He quietly ran to the kitchen and got the biggest knife he could fine. He made his was back to the stairs and started up them. While he was walking up, he heard a door open. _It must be the strange man going into Dudley's room, _Harry thought to himself, _I must hurry! _Harry sped up the stairwell and found the landing at the top. He walked until he found himself face to face to Dudley's door. He heard some commotion inside. It sounded although someone was moving furniture around.

"W-w-who are y-y-you?" Harry heard his cousin ask.

"If you say anything else I will kill you." The cold voice replied. Dudley squeaked in fear. Harry decided to take action. He put his hand on the doorknob and slowly twisted it. He heard the lock click and the noise inside the room stopped. Harry pushed the door open and held the knife out.

"Don't hurt him!" Harry yelled as he opened the door. Inside, Harry saw Dudley still on his bed, with his covers covering everything except his eyes.

"Harry?" Dudley asked.

The man turned to look at Harry. Suddenly, Harry felt an awful pain in his head. It was as though his scar was going to explode.

"Ahhh!" Harry grunted. He dropped the knife and flung his hands to his head. The man held out a stick to Harry and began to walk towards him. The pain began to grow but Harry tried to ignore it. Because the man was walking toward him, he scrambled to pick the knife back up.

"Oh, a knife won't do any good now, Potter." The cold voice said.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked, scared.

"I'll never forget your name, Harry." Harry found this remark quite creepy. What did the strange man mean by this?

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"You mean you don't remember me?"

"Should I?" Harry asked.

"Of course you should, boy! I am the greatest wizard in the world! I am Lord Voldemort!" Harry was beginning to wonder of this man was a hobo on drugs. Why was he talking about being a wizard? There is no such thing as magic and Uncle Vernon had told him many times before.

"Well, Lord Voldemort, I'd like you to leave my house if you would." Harry said. Voldemort laughed.

"Oh Harry I won't leave until I finish my mission."

"And what might that be?" Harry asked Voldemort.

"To kill you." Voldemort replied.


End file.
